


The Pies and Cakes a Woman Bakes

by braidedbootstraps



Category: Calamity Jane (1953)
Genre: Baking, Calamity Jane - Freeform, Domestic Lesbians, F/F, I fueled this entire thing by listening to 'reignite' about forty times enjoy, a womans touch, basically ignores the plot of the film from about half way through a womans touch, first draft, its intense, its tender, jane cannary - Freeform, katie brown - Freeform, lil bit steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidedbootstraps/pseuds/braidedbootstraps
Summary: In which Katie and Calam settle down to enjoy Katie's baking. As Katie says The pies and cakes a woman bakes can make a lesbian tell her that she loves her so darn much.One-shot Canon divergence / Katie and Calam femslash / Domestic, gay and steamy





	The Pies and Cakes a Woman Bakes

Jane watched Katie pull her apron around her waist before she bent over the hearth in their cabin. Their cabin, not Janes- she could swear everything had changed in just the blink of an eye. Or that was how Katie made it feel.

Katie quickly spun the hotplate off the griddle she’d set over their cheerful fire. She’d wrapped her hand in one of Jane’s old flannel shirts first. Jane wouldn’t have remembered to do that. But Katie had thought of everything: the once dusty and bleak home had been transformed into what she reckoned was a regular picture from a magazine, complete with the scent of freshly baked sweets.

Katie put the cherry pie on the table in front of her and patted off her hands smiling, humming something… one of her marvelous show tunes. Leaning over the fire had given her cheeks a glow, and Calamity found herself saying “sing it again”

Katie slowed in dusting her hands. After a moment and more than a little cherry pink, she repeated “... the pies and cakes, a woman bakes, can make a fella tell her… that he loves her so darn much”

“It can?” Jane said weakly. Katie smacked her hand away from the pie, which was still steaming.

“You couldn’t care less, could you, Calam.” Her hands were on her hips in a second, and she was just the picture of what she’d been on that stage. Even a brown muslin dress and a dash of flour across her nose couldn't dampen her shine. Rather, they only seemed to brighten her smile.

“Of course I do,” Jane said quickly, reaching with her knife for cherry pie instead. Katie undid her apron from around her fine waist. Jane marveled over how she made moving in her corset strings so easy: she’d have taken her own off five minutes after putting them on if only she’d thought it might be upsetting to Katie, who was pouting at her now.

“So you should” she dropped back into her seat across from Calam, as well she might in a dress that fit like an especially tight glove. “Maybe you ought to learn to cook, too.”

Calamity rubbed her fingers; she’d just burned them on a piece of pie she’d tried to put in her mouth. “So, I suppose, I can make a fella tell me that her loves me so much, as well?”

Katie held her teacup and looked up. “...So I’m not cooking for the two of us. Most of the time.”

The two looked at each other across the table. Katie looked askance at the pie, which was perfectly golden and dripping red with fruit. Jane thought she was perhaps not looking at her on purpose and remembering her new manners, jumped to cut pie for Katie.

She smiled as she lifted two spoonfuls of pie onto a plate in her eager way, and got drops of filling on their new tablecloth. “Oh, darn, Miss. Katie I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Katie beamed as she took her plate. Her hand settled on Calamity’s. “Thank you… Jane.”

“You’ve not called me that before… most folks here call me Calam.”

“Well I… think I should like to call you Jane if that’s alright” Katie pulled gently at her plate, but Calam had not let go. She was giving her one of her owl-like stares. It was the look that seemed a little wild for a clean face, set off with golden hair. “And you must call me Katie.”

Calam looked a little puzzled as she let Katie take her pie, but she recovered soon enough. Easily as the sun rising, her smile was bright again. “It’s a good pie, Katie.”

Katie took a delicate bite and glowed. “Thank you- ah!” She swallowed and sputtered, grabbing at the table.

“Katie! Oh, Katie!” in a moment Jane was leaping around the table to hit a mortified Katie across the back. “Are you alright? Oh there now, swallow it- didn’t you remember your own pie was too hot?”

Katie swallowed desperately and clutched at the front of Jane’s collar. Her face had turned bright red. “I… Oh, I burned my tongue”

“Here” Calamity helped her to her feet and had her face turned in her hand before Katie could blink. She looked with creased brow at her mouth, and Katie went still.

Calamity held her jaw in one hand and pulled at her ever so slightly, so her lips parted. She had a dimple in her forehead when she frowned. Katie noticed and softened her jaw without quite meaning to. “Your lips burned,” Jane muttered.

“I need some water”

“We haven’t any.”

The moment of danger being past, Calamity expected the rose to go out of Katie’s cheek, but it hadn’t moved- in fact she thought it had risen. She wanted, unexpectedly, to run her thumb over the sore spot on Katie’s lower lip.

Realizing that the girl's high color might be on account of her hurting her, Jane loosened her grip, though Katie wouldn’t move. “Could you… I need some water.”

The distance closed. Jane pressed her lips to Katie’s.

Only the fire crackled behind them in the room that was too warm. The sun was just low enough in the sky to light up Katie’s features in gold and undo any sense of her caring what the slightest murmur in Katie’s throat might mean.

Katie’s firm touch, wrapping around her shoulders gave her an answer. Her hand was snaking around Katie’s waist before she knew what she was doing. She needed to get Katie a glass of water, be a lady, or a gentleman… Her other hand steadied her on their table and she became afraid, suddenly, of Katie kissing her any firmer, even as she pulled her in tighter.

There was a taste of cherry pie on Katie’s tongue. Oh, but she tasted as good as she had looked since she’d seen her on that dressing room floor.

“Jane…” Katie pressed her burning cheek against Calamity’s. “Oh, Jane.”

Calam gently kissed some pie crumbs from Katie’s cheek, no longer caring for now if she acted lady enough.

“...Katie, I love you so darn much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shocked to discover the Jane/Katie tag here is low on contributions. Where I enquire, are the babyboomer lesbians depositing their calamity Jane fanfics these days? Let me know if you have a clue. Also, this is the first draft! let me know how you found it to help a girl out.


End file.
